Slytherin Mastermind
by ArtemisMalfoy101
Summary: When Artemis Fowl turns 11, he is accepted into Hogwarts. He soon discovers that there are secrets hidden everywhere. Takes place in the Philosophers Stone and first Artemis Fowl book. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Diagon Alley**

Artemis Fowl II was in his study, as usual. Butler was in the kitchen, preparing lunch, as usual. Juliet was in the gym, as usual. And Angeline Fowl was upstairs in her room, asleep, as usual. It was a completely typical day in Fowl Manor. Until now. Artemis was quietly in his study, the blue light from his computer lighting up his face, his pianist fingers moving too fast to make out.

When suddenly a snowy owl appeared at the window. Artemis stood up quickly, knowing exactly the reason why this owl was here, he had been waiting for this moment since he was a baby. He unrolled the parchment attached to the owl's leg and read it, here is what it said:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock)

Dear Mr. Fowl,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. The Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

 **Uniform**

First year students will require

1\. One set of dress robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

 **Course Books**

All student should have a copy of each of each of the following

 _1._ _The standard book of spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

 _2._ _A History of Magic_

By Bathilda Bagshot

 _3._ _Magical Theory_

By Adalbert Waffling

 _4._ _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_

By Emeric Swich

 _5._ _On Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

By Phylidda Spore

 _6._ _Magical Draughts and Potions_

By Arsenius Jigger

Artemis called for Butler and Juliet. As they rushed into his study Artemis showed them the letter from Hogwarts. Inside he was celebrating, but on the outside, none of these emotions showed. Juliet was clapping for him and Butler was smiling and told him that he should get ready for the trip to Diagon Alley.

Artemis dressed in one of his nicer Armani suits and he and Butler set out for London in the Bentley. They stopped at a dingy pub called the Leaky Cauldron. They went inside and Butler took his wand and tapped the brick wall. Suddenly the wall opened and there stood Diagon Alley, in all its glory. At one end stood a large building that Artemis knew to be the wizard bank, Gringotts. Butler said, "We'd better go to Gringotts to open up an account for you and put some money in." When they went inside, the goblins immediately turned their way, abandoning other customers when seeing the expensive suits on the man and boy. Artemis couldn't help but let a smirk find its way onto his face.

Artemis said to the goblin, "I would like to create an account under the name of 'Fowl'. The goblin nodded and asked, "And how much will you be depositing today sir?" "20,000 Euros" Said Artemis. The goblin looked shocked, as well did a few other people eavesdropping on the conversation, but he quickly composed himself and said, "yes, sir"

As they left Butler said, "First we should go to Calcon's Custom Robes to get you your school robes. The ones at Madame Malkin's are good, but not enough for high class purebloods like you." They entered the store. At first Artemis was a little awed at the sight, but quickly composed himself. The walls, floor and ceiling were wood with swirling gold patterns. Robes of all sizes covered most of the walls from floor to ceiling, some normal, some silk lined, some fringed, some patterned.

A middle aged, haughty looking man entered and focused on them. After seeing their wealth, he put on a smile and greeted them kindly. "Hello, and welcome to Calcon's Custom Robes. I assume you have seen our supply. Is there any specific style you prefer or would you like a recommendation?" Artemis said, "I would like the silk lined ones for regular school robes, and the gold patterned ones for dress robes." "Very well" said the man.

After they had left with the robes, Butler said, "now to get your books" As they headed over to Flourish and Blotts, Artemis saw another boy about his age walking next to a man who looked like the older version of the boy. They both had blonde hair and looked very haughty and rich. "Oh, there are the Malfoy's" said Butler. He strode over and said "Hello, Lucius, Draco." "Hello, Butler" said the blonde-haired man, whose apparent name was Lucius. Butler introduced Artemis. "This is Artemis Fowl II, you have not met him. And Artemis, this is Lucius and Draco Malfoy. The Malfoys are a rich, pureblooded family but you have not met them because they live in in Europe." "Hey Artemis" said Draco awkwardly, and the two boys blushed. Butler decided quickly to change the subject to help the two socially inept boys. _Well, now I know that they have something in common._

"Well, we are off to Flourish and Blotts to get Artemis his books." "Yes, we shall be going over to Calcon's for some robes for Draco." Lucius looked at each boy in turn. "We will be seeing each other later I suppose, I hope the best for you Artemis, after all, you are a rich and influential pureblood." Then, Lucius left with Draco tagging quickly along.

"Ok, now to get your books" said Butler. They headed to Flourish and Blotts and after they had bought all the assigned books along with a few that Fowl Library did not have, _including Hexes and Jinxes: A Guide,_ _Top 5 Darkest Wizards of All Time, and The History of the Unforgivables._

After leaving Flourish and Blotts they headed over to Eeylops Owl Emporium. There, Artemis quickly found a proud looking golden owl that he named Aurum, the Latin word for gold. Butler had to stifle a chuckle at Artemis's picking of the _gold_ colored owl and then naming it _gold._ But he knew better than to laugh at his young charges picking.

They then headed over to their last stop, Ollivanders. They entered to shop and Ollivander appeared. He looked Artemis over and picked out a wand from the stack next to his desk. "Walnut, 11 ½ inches, Dragon Heartstring" He recited and handed the wand to Artemis. Artemis, being trained from near birth on the handling of magical objects, flicked the wand. Five windows shattered. Ollivander shook his head. "Maple, 13 inches, Unicorn hair." A shelf collapsed. "no, definitely not." murmured Ollivander. "Cherry, 12 ½ inches, Phoenix feather." His desk blew to smithereens. This continued until a pile of wands began piling up next to Artemis. He thought to himself, _Does Ollivander even notice his shop is being destroyed more with each wand I flick?_ "Birch, 12 inches exact, Phoenix feather and Basilisk scale." He handed the wand to Artemis. But this time, when Artemis flicked the wand, green and black sparks came from his wand and Butler swore the room grew 5 degrees colder. Ollivander noticed, and shivered. "That will be 10 Galleons please." He said. Artemis paid and were nearing the door when they heard Ollivander say, "There is a lot of power in you, my boy, use it wisely."

After Artemis and Butler returned home, Artemis immediately went to his study to read the books he had gotten, and to start practicing the spells with his new wand. After Artemis had gone, Butler went to work making lunch. All he wished for at that moment was that Artemis was not casting some high level dark magic that was completely banned and the Ministry of Magic would show up at their doorstep. Butler entered the room a few hours later to find Artemis casting _Imperio_ on one of his lab rats. "Artemis!" Butler yelled, and Artemis turned and paled as he saw Butler at his doorframe. "Artemis, you should not do dark magic of that level, you know that! At your age, you should not even be able to cast a spell of that level!" Butler stopped, trying, and failing, to calm himself. Artemis said coolly, "Butler, I was just testing some of the spells I saw in one of the books I got at Flourish and Blotts. I did not want to harm anyone, so I tested it on one of my lab rats." Butler sighed. "Ok, Artemis. Just please refrain from anything _that_ dark." "Ok Butler" Then Butler brought Artemis his lunch and left.

Artemis was left to himself in his study. He decided to entertain himself by preforming an expanding charm on his Hogwarts briefcase. He then proceeded to cast stinging and boils hexes on the briefcase so anyone who tried to go through his stuff would receive a nasty surprise. He then triple locked it with a separate password for each lock. All this protection would make anyone a little curious or suspicious on _what exactly he had in there._

Truth to be told, he did have his fairy computer, C-Cube and other entertaining technology in there so he did not exactly want some other kid rifling through his bag and then proceeding to take his tech up to Professor Dumbledore and saying he found it in Artemis Fowl's briefcase. He respected the Headmaster, but he knew that nothing good would come from a bunch of wizards trying to figure out the C-Cube.

When Juliet entered the room she asked jokingly, "How many hexes have you got on that briefcase of yours?" "Only two" Artemis replied coldly. "I just came in to tell you that you will be leaving for the Hogwarts express tomorrow, so you should probably pack all of your gear and get some rest. It's a big day tomorrow! Remember to make friends with Draco. Your father and his father were friends back in their day at Hogwarts." Artemis flinched at the mention of his father. Juliet suddenly looked very sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Artemis. I should not have mentioned that." She got up to leave. "See you tomorrow, Artemis." "You too, Juliet."

Artemis got up a few minutes after her. He thought, _perhaps I should get some sleep. After all, I am heading to Hogwarts tomorrow! Probably should not be tired on first day. That won't set a good impression with the teachers."_ He headed up to his room and got dressed into a pair of silver silk pajamas. He laid down and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone, I just wanted to thank everyone who read and/or reviewed my fanfiction it really means a lot! I am now going to answer the questions that people asked me through reviews:**_

 _ **1\. No, this does not take place during/post Eternity Code, it takes place during the first Artemis Fowl book and my next fanfiction will be about him rescuing his father, so watch for that!**_

 _ **2\. I have taken into consideration that because Artemis is a high-class pureblood he would speak in a high class fashion. I will keep working on that in the future, but thank you anyway for reminding me.**_

 _ **Disclaimer~ I do not own AF or HP those belong to Eoin Colfer and JK Rowling respectively**_

 **Chapter 2: Hogwarts**

Artemis woke up early as to gather all his Hogwarts supplies and put them in his expanded briefcase. He put all his books and robes into the briefcase then he put his owl in the silver and gold cage he got for her and brought them out so they were near the front door. He put on one of his nicest Armani suits that he had not packed and headed to the kitchen, where Butler was already working on breakfast, which was a gourmet omelet, some sausages, and a cranberry scone. While Artemis was nearly done, and Butler was about halfway, Juliet shoved open the door, still in her pajamas and un combed hair, to find her brother and Artemis already brushed and combed and dressed in pressed Armani suits. She blushed and headed upstairs quickly to get ready.

Butler and Artemis rolled their eyes and headed out for the Bentley, Butler carrying his young charges briefcase. He kept eying it warily just to make sure it would not bite or something. Artemis caught him eying the briefcase and failed to resist rolling his eyes. They got in the Bentley and drove down to the train station.

They got out and headed over to the brick wall that separated platform 9 ¾ from the other stations. Artemis saw some other kids readying to run into the brick wall. He saw some kids closing their eyes and running at what must have been 45 MPH into the brick wall. He shook his head. Artemis went and ran into the brick wall knowing he would be fine. When he emerged on the other side he saw the Hogwarts Express and Platform 9 ¾ in all its (loud, crazy and therefore irritating) glory.

He was looking around when he spotted Butler. His bodyguard gave him a slightly sad smile. Butler knew his charge was only going to be gone for a year but it still felt strange. Even though he knew perfectly well this day was coming he felt strange. He had always been by his charge's side and now he would not be. He looked over at Artemis and walked over. "Bye Artemis. See you next year." He said with another sad smile. Artemis gave one back. "Bye Butler. I am sure I shall be perfectly safe at Hogwarts. Don't they say that it is one of the safest places in all of Europe? I promise, I will return home perfectly healthy. Butler said, "Ok then Artemis." And Artemis walked aboard the Hogwarts Express." "Oh, I sure hope he was right."

Artemis walked on board and sat in one of the empty compartments. A few minutes later the blonde boy named Draco that he had met in Diagon Alley walked in.

"Oh, hello." Draco said. _Here was the boy that his father had told him to make friends with. Oh God, he does not look like a people person._ Artemis was sitting at one of the compartments looking at him with cold blue eyes over steepled fingers. Draco felt slightly uncomfortable as he felt as though Artemis was calculating his entire personality with those eyes, but he sat down anyway. _Remember, father said that Artemis Fowl I was his close friend at Hogwarts and proved to be a very good friend and ally._

Draco started the conversation simply. "Hi, Artemis. I'm Draco." Artemis looked at him as though he had just said something stupid but hilarious at the same time. "Yes, Draco. Butler introduced us at Diagon Alley." Draco felt more uncomfortable every moment but kept trying. He knew he would break the ice sometime.

"Which house do you want?" Asked Draco. "Well, considering that Hufflepuff is just where extra people who don't belong anywhere else go, and Gryffindor is for the hot-headed and reckless, Ravenclaw is for the 'wise' and the nerds, I would go with Slytherin, the cunning, ambitious, resourceful, and clever, because Slytherin is obviously the best choice."

"Yes, I definitely agree with you there." Said Draco. Out of the blue, a bushy haired girl with front teeth slightly too big, burst into the compartment followed by a small pudgy boy nearly in tears. "Did any of you see Neville's toad?" She nearly yelled at them. "No, and if I have do happen to see a toad it would have or will be cursed into oblivion." Said Artemis. "Don't say stuff like that!" She did yell that time and the boy, apparently Neville, looked right on the verge of tears at that point. "Yeah, well, I would _apologize_ but it's the truth." Then Neville promptly did burst into tears and the bushy haired strode out of the cabin giving them a dirty look as she left."

"You're really good at getting on people's nerves" said Draco. "Yeah, people have told me that before." Artemis smirked. Then the other door of the cabin opened and Draco whispered, "Oh my god not again." "No, these people look actually normal." said Artemis.

A group of people walked in. They introduced themselves. "Hi I'm Blaise Zabini." "I'm Pansy Parkinson." "I'm Eva Bole." "Hi I'm Hannah Nott." "And that's Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." Blaise pointed to two large boys in the corner. "Who are you?" "Draco Malfoy." "Artemis Fowl II." Blaise, Pansy, Eva, Hannah, Vincent, and Gregory all stood up, walked over to where Artemis and Draco were sitting and sat down next to them.

Blaise, obviously the leader of the group, told Artemis and Draco, "You are pretty much the only normal people not obsessed with 'Harry Potter and His Amazing Scar of Wonderful Awesomeness'" Everyone laughed. Even Artemis cracked a half smile. "Hey what house do you guys want?" Asked Draco. "Slytherin" They all chorused. "Yes, us too, Draco said. Slytherin is obviously the best house."

Blaise joked, "Hey vampire-boy. Isn't Artemis a girl's name?" Artemis glared at him and boy was that scary. It was like the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. If looks could kill, that kid would have killed everyone in a 40-mile radius. Blaise backed up a few steps and said "Whoa man. I _did not_ mean it that way. I was just joking, you know, a joke?" He tugged at his collar nervously.

Artemis stopped and smirked at Blaise before turning back to the window and steepled his fingers, looking out at the scenery flashing by. Draco thought it almost looked as though the boy was plotting.

Blaise stopped shaking long enough to sit down again, but he kept looking over at Artemis with a look of awe mixed with fear and anger. Eva tried to start a conversation, "So, what do you guys think of Quidditch? I know we can't have brooms cause we're first years but I've seen the new Nimbus 2000 and it looks amazing." "Yes, I've seen it too." Said Draco. "I hope to become Slytherin seeker when the spot opens." "I'm sure you'll get it!" Said Hannah encouragingly. "Thanks, Hannah"

"Oh look!" Blaise said. "There's Hogwarts!" There, above them, rising beyond the fog that surrounded the tops of the castle towers, stood Hogwarts. Lights twinkled in the moat surrounding in and there were boats waiting at the dock. The train stopped slowly and the students filed out.

"Firs' years over he'!" A voice called. When Artemis turned he saw the source of the voice. A huge man towering at about 10 feet tall, he was even taller than Butler, that, until them, Artemis had deemed impossible. _He must have giant blood_ Artemis thought.

"Four ter a boat, Four ter a boat." The half-giant said. Draco, Artemis, Blaise, and Eva took the most stable looking boat while Pansy, Vince, Hannah and Greg took the second best looking one. As they sailed across the moat the first years took a good look at their new home for the next 7 years.

Once they had arrived at Hogwarts, Artemis got out of the boat as quickly as possible, he did not want to spend another minute in that rickety craft. He was followed closely by Draco, Blaise, and Eva.

Once everyone was out of the boats, the half-giant brought them to the doors of the great hall where an older witch in green robes greeted them. She began with telling them long, useless talks about rules and where to go and where not to go in the castle, the restricted section, and after that Artemis used one of the amazing skills that comes with being a genius, blocking out sound.

Finally, after what felt like 2 years, she took them into the great hall which was filled with student and at the front of the hall, there was an old, ragged looking hat. "That's the sorting hat?!" Blaise asked. "Apparently. Beats me why they never fixed it up." Eva commented.

Abruptly, the old hat opened a fold that might have been a mouth and started singing. This is how it went:

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _where dwell the brave at heart._

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Sets Gryffindor's apart_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff_

 _Where they are just and loyal_

 _Those patient Hufflepuff's are true_

 _And unafraid of toil_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

 _If you've got a steady mind_

 _Where those of wit and learning_

 _Will always find their kind_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends_

At last the song ended and Professor McGonagall, as she had introduced herself before to be, began calling students up starting with Bole, Eva! She was sent to Slytherin. As was Crabbe, Vincent. After that Artemis let his mind wander. Until Fowl, Artemis! Jerked him back into the real world. He was nervous as he walked up but did not show one bit. As the Sorting hat was placed on his head he started to hear the hat talk in his mind

 _Oh no, not Hufflepuff, far too devious. Not Gryffindor either. Very smart. Ravenclaw perhaps? No, just look at all these schemes. Very devious, cunning and ambitious. Yes, for sure._

SLYTHERIN!

Artemis let a smug smirk paint itself on his face as he went over to the cheering table of Slytherins. Goyle, Gregory was sent to Slytherin. As well as Malfoy, Draco, Parkinson, Pansy, Nott, Hannah, and Zabini, Blaise.

After that the headmaster gave a long and boring speech that Artemis mostly muted, and then introduced who might have possibly been the most boring and annoying teacher ever, New Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Quirrell. He wore a strange purple turban and stuttered every single sentence he said.

And finally, Headmaster Dumbledore announced the feast. The tables were immediately filled with gorgeous looking food that was impressive even for Artemis, who had enjoyed only the best gourmet food his entire life.

As the students dug in Artemis watched Draco as he taunted Potter, who had been sorted into Gryffindor. He watched with curiosity and amusement as Potter turned red in the face and looked like he was about to punch Draco but then his two friends, the Weasley boy and that Muggle born Granger girl steered him away while Granger was trying to comfort him. Draco looked quite satisfied with himself.

Artemis looked back at his friends. Vince and Greg were stuffing their faces, Pansy and Eva were trying to have some civilized conversation and Blaise was laughing at Professor Quirrell's appearance and stutter with Hannah Nott.

Draco seated himself next to Artemis again and tried again to have a normal conversation. He figured the easiest topic would be to laugh at Professor Quirrell, like Blaise and Hannah. He said, "Professor Quirrell's idea of fashion must be quite lacking, because he obviously cannot see he is not in the Middle East, and ridiculous purple turbans." Artemis's smirk joined his.

"Yes, I agree that although his fashion is a very strange one, his voice is an even stranger mystery because that is one impressive stutter he's gained." Artemis commented sarcastically. Draco sniggered.

A loud voice jerked them back. The Prefects from each house were commanding the individual houses to go to their common rooms. Artemis got up and preformed a repelling charm so that no one would go within two feet of him as to not get his toes stepped on.

Once they had arrived in the Slytherin common rooms, located in the dungeons, the Prefects began telling people who they were sharing a dorm with. Artemis was sharing a dorm with Draco, Blaise, Vince, and Greg.

Artemis chose the nicest looking bed, and set his small briefcase down next to it. "How did you fit all your things in that tiny briefcase?" Asked Draco. He, had brought a large suitcase along with a bookbag. All his things looked bulky and stupid compared to the tiny little compact briefcase of Artemis's. He also noticed that it had three separate locks.

"I used an expanding charm" was Artemis's only response. The lack of explanation annoyed Draco a bit, did Artemis expect him to know what that was? The name explained most of it but Artemis had lacked to explain how advanced it was or what the incantation was so Draco could use it on his own gear. "Oh, ok" Draco said, hoping it would fool Artemis into thinking he knew what an 'Expanding charm' was.

Of course, Artemis was in no way fooled by Draco's lie, but he showed nothing, neither confirming or denying that he believed him. Instead he unpacked his suitcase and laid out a pair of green silk dress robes with blue trim.

He changed into these and then went to the bathroom to enjoy his long hygiene sessions. After what seemed to Draco like too long for a person to spend in a bathroom, Artemis came out, and went over to his bed, taking out a sleek black computer.

"Why do you have that" Draco asked, hoping to get an answer he could use. "And how does it even work here?" when he saw the light emitting from the screen. Draco knew that technology should not work here at Hogwarts, there was too much magical energy.

"This is my computer." he answered simply. "And it works here because I have modified it to run on magical energy." Draco was dumbfounded. "Wow, you really are a genius." He muttered. "Yes, I am surprised you had not noticed it before." _Well_ thought Draco. _That wasn't exactly humble_

Draco got changed and then headed over to his bed, the one next to Artemis's. After Artemis had fallen asleep, Draco still wondered what could be so important in his bag? He thought, _it can't hurt to have a look, can it? Even if he catches me he can't exactly report me because whatever he has in there he probably doesn't want the headmaster seeing either._

Draco quickly decided and got out of bed without making a sound. No one was awake. He snuck _very quietly_ over to Artemis's bag. He had barely even touched it before both a stinging and a boils hex hit him hard. He screamed and everyone in the room jolted awake. Professor Snape was in the room in an instant, took one look at Draco and firmly asked for silence. Instantly, there was. Professor Snape had that affect.

He went over to Draco and saw him next to Artemis's briefcase. He sighed inwardly and went over to Artemis. Snape asked, "Why did you put a stinging _and_ a boils hex on your briefcase? As well as _three locks_ with _three different passwords?"_ "Artemis told the professor calmly, "I did not want anybody to be rifling through my personal things. I figured once someone did it, the message would get through. However, I did not expect that person to be you, Draco." He sent Draco a disapproving look.

"Yes, I did not expect it to be Malfoy either. Ok, Fowl. You are excused once. But I would not approve of you doing this to your other belongings. I would give you detention, but Slytherin house needs the House Cup. We have set the record and I plan to keep that record. Just please, _please_ do not do this again." "Yes, Professor Snape." "Get some rest. You will surely need it for tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! I know, I've been a while. I'm also going to be gone for the next three days on vacation. But I promise I'll update after that. First order ~ Answer reviews: I know that Snape is acting OOC, it's hard to make Snape not be to work in my FanFic._**

 ** _Italics are thoughts or something written on paper. The context will tell you which it is._**

 ** _Please Read and Review!_**

 ** _Disclaimer ~ I do not own AF or HP, those belong to the almighty Eoin Colfer and JK Rowling respectively._**

 **Chapter 3: First Day**

Artemis woke up at about 5:30, as was usual for him and got dressed. Draco woke up around 5:45 and was quite surprised to see Artemis up already. Artemis got out his fairy computer, quickly sending an e-mail to Butler, telling him that he was fine, and he had been sorted into Slytherin

Artemis closed his computer and headed down to the Great Hall with Draco. The Great Hall was near empty, to Artemis's relief, except for a very few other early risers. Draco and Artemis talked about Quidditch, the newest broom, and the World Cup.

Much to Artemis's annoyance, the hall had started to fill up at that point, and, thanks to the Gryffindor's, the hall was now louder than all three of the other houses combined. The Slytherins took normal, if not little servings. The Gryffindor's on the other hand, especially the Weasley's, looked like they had never seen food in their lives. Which probably wasn't too off, the Weasley's were an extremely poor family.

As Artemis had started to zone out everyone else for the companionship of his mind, a voice brought him back. One of the other Slytherins asked tauntingly, "Hey you're such a genius, prove it." Artemis sighed. "What is your name." The Slytherin looked at him strangely. "Kotaku Eric Jou. I am Asian." Artemis smirked. "Want to know what that name means in English?" "Sure?" Artemis smirked again. "It means Burger King China's PooPoo smoothie." The girl stared at him with shock, than anger.

The Slytherin table erupted into laughter. The other tables even looked over to check out what could possibly amuse the Slytherins so much. Blaise wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and said through giggles, "That was hilarious man!" Then he collapsed into another fit of giggles. After everyone had recovered, the Slytherins looked around and realized every other table was staring at them in shock.

After a very awkward two minutes of silence, Neville Longbottom started up some quiet conversation with Seamus Finnegan, and soon the Great Hall was back up to the normal volume. Artemis sat up even straighter then he was before, which was thought to be near impossible by most of the Slytherins. Then they say who was headed their way. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, possibly the two most strict teachers in the whole school. Professor Snape would not be hard on the Slytherins though, he was incredibly bias against the Gryffindor's and almost never took points away from his own house.

The two Professors began handing out schedules and when Blaise was handed his he yelled to the rest of Slytherin first years, and perhaps the Great Hall too, "Charms w/ Hufflepuffs, then DADA w/ Gryffindors then free period, then Transfiguration w/ Ravenclaws!" Artemis covered his ears, as he was sitting right next to Blaise and therefore getting the worst of it. "Shut up Blaise..." He said slowly. Blaise gave a pouty face but obliged.

The Slytherins were up first, and Artemis, Draco, Blaise, Eva, and Pansy all headed back to the dorms to quickly grab their Charms and DADA books. "Artemis... why are both of your books bookmarked a few pages from the end?" Draco asked. "Oh, these are the books I never got to finish after my trip to Diagon Alley." "You do realize, we did not have to read the books beforehand. Right?" "Yes of course." Artemis said as though that was the stupidest question anyone had ever asked him. "I read them so I could get what is known as good grades. It only took me a few days to get through most of them" Draco looked at him with disbelieving shock.

Blaise said, "Right, we ought to get started on our way down to Charms, we only have a few minutes before classes start." The three boys and two girls headed down to Charms. In class, Artemis sat next to Draco. Blaise sat with Hannah, Pansy with Eva, and Vince with Greg.

Professor Flitwick's high voice greeted them. _You know, his voice really is as annoying as Theodore said. Oh my god, we have to sit through 45 more minutes of this?! This class better be interesting._ thought Draco. Flitwick's high voice brought Draco back. He asked, "Now class, do any of you perhaps know what the charm _Wingardium Leviosa_ is?"

Artemis raised his hand. Looking around, he realized that no one else did and a few Hufflepuffs were staring at him for knowing the answer. However, Artemis was used to attention caused by his genius and ignored the stares. Flitwick said "Yes Artemis?" " _Wingardium Leviosa_ is the levitation spell, if used correctly it will make anything as light as air, and you can guide it with your wand." "10 points to Slytherin!" Said Flitwick happy that he had found a student that actually read the book before school. Not that he expected anyone to do that anyway.

Soon, the class was erupting into yells of _Wingardium Leviosa!_ Artemis shook his head at the many people saying it as _Wingardium LeviosAA._ Artemis whispered the spell at his feather and immediately the feather began it's trip towards the ceiling. All the Hufflepuffs stopped to stare at the feather, doing flips and spins in the air, thanks to Artemis. The Slytherins were impressed, but not surprised. They had learned of Artemis's genius.

"Wonderful job, Artemis, another 10 points to Slytherin!" Artemis could not suppress a mini smug smirk appear on his face. After all, he had earned Slytherin House 20 points in under 30 minutes. Again, the room erupted into yells of the levitation spell, and the Slytherins worked even harder, a few, including Draco, wanted to at least match Artemis's skill by the end of class. He could not another wizard outdo him, a proud Malfoy, even if it was Artemis Fowl, a rich pure-blooded wizard.

Eventually, with _a little_ help from Artemis, Draco managed to to perform the levitation spell. He was still a little embarrassed that Artemis helped him, but at least he did it. As they headed for the DADA room, Eva asked "What do you guys think of the defense teacher. I think he's paranoid." "Oh, that's obvious. What I'm wondering is what the stupid turban is for." Said Blaise.

"Shhhh!" Artemis shushed him. Professor Quirrel rounded the corner. Blaise's eyes widened as he realized how close he was to losing points. He gave Artemis a thankful look. Quirrel said, "Shouldn't you boys be in class right now?"

"Yes, we are very sorry Professor Quirrel, we were just a little lost on our way to class. In fact, we have DADA right now. Since you teach that, would you mind leading us there?" Artemis said with his best innocent voice. Draco had to admit, it was a pretty good act. Especially because, even though they were in no way lost or needing Professor Quirrel's assistance, if Draco had not known for a fact it was a lie, he would believed Artemis.

Professor Quirrel led them down to the Defense classroom where the other Gryffindors were seated. Artemis noticed the Trio sitting towards the back and Draco, Artemis and Blaise headed over. Draco started taunting Potter, as expected, and Blaise joined in on the fun, while Artemis just sat and watched Weasley's face with a smirk on his face. Weasley's face went through a magnificent show of colors. First pink, then a light red, then a bright red, while Potters had begun the light red stage. Granger however, just stayed at pink. Artemis noted that she was far better at controlling her temper than her friends, who looked like they might just wring Draco and Blaise's necks.

Granger calmed her friends down a little, and Draco and Blaise sat back down. "Draco, we better watch out for that Weasley boy. He looked ready the strangle the both of us by the time you were done taunting Potter." Joked Blaise. "Shh guys. Let's see if Prof. Quirrel knows as much about Defense as much as knows about stuttering." Said Draco, smirking "Actually, If he did, I figure he should have been an Auror or something. In fact, he could probably defeat You-Know-Who if he had that much magic." Blaise snickered.

"G-good morning class! Today w-we will m-mostly be t-taking notes. _This is going to be an even longer 45 minutes. I did not think anyone could have a worse voice than Flitwick. Darn it, I jinxed myself. Why do all my teachers have such horrid voices? I can barely focus. God, look at Artemis, he's taking notes. He probably doesn't need them, he read all the books beforehand the &#$ genius. Haha, Blaise looks on the verge of sleep. _

Artemis was taking notes, but even he reached a point where he could not stand the irritating voice. He used one of the amazing skills that comes with being a genius, blocking out all sound. He was jerked back into existence by a light tap on the shoulder from Draco. He felt a piece of paper pushed into his hand lightly and he took it and wrapped his fingers around it.

When Quirrel was not looking his way, he opened it and read the messy handwriting. _Rate this class, 1 to 10. 1 is worst, 10 is best._ Artemis smirked inwardly, and wrote _0.14159265358979323._ When he handed it back to Draco, he took one look and scribbled something on another piece of paper. He handed it to Artemis and he read: _Really?_

Artemis wrote neatly, _Since when do I ever kid?_ He got back a paper that said _OK, yeah good point. But again, did you have to do that?_ Artemis smirked and wrote back _Oh yes._ When Draco got the note, he looked a little exasperated, but he decided to just stop and ignore Quirrel the rest of class. Which was thankfully almost over. _Only 5 more minutes. Only 5 more minutes. Only 5 more minutes_ thought Draco. And, from looking around the classroom, he decided that the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors were probably thinking the exact same thing. Even that annoyingly smart Granger girl looked bored and exasperated.

The bell rang, announcing the student's freedom from DADA. Blaise jumped out of his seat and yelled "FREEDOM!" while punching the air. Artemis rolled his eyes. Sometimes his friends were SO immature, even if it had pretty good reasoning. That class was torture to the brain, and for Artemis, that was pretty bad. Draco and Artemis left the room calmly while Blaise skipped ahead singing "Freedom, freedom! Oh sweet sweet freedom!"

One of the passing third year Ravenclaw girls asked the two boys, "Is it really that bad?" with a worried expression on her face. "Sadly, it is. Honestly, after the first few minutes I stopped paying attention and just started passing notes. Artemis here, see, he's a genius who read all the books beforehand and even he stopped taking notes after the first 5 or 10 minutes of Quirrel's talking."

The girl looked at Artemis with surprise. "Wait, if you are a genius, why aren't you in Ravenclaw? That's where the smart people go." Artemis said coolly,"I guess I was too devious, cunning, and ambitious for Ravenclaw. I _am_ a criminal mastermind after all."

Draco looked at Artemis in surprise. "I did not know you were a criminal mastermind! Why did you never tell me that?!" Fortunately, Artemis was spared from answering because Blaise's voice came from down the hall, "C'mon guys, it's a free period! The kitchen awaits!" Artemis and Draco rolled their eyes. They both knew of Blaise's intense love for food.

They headed down the hallway toward Blaise. Once they had arrived in the kitchen, Blaise got a large piece of chocolate cake and a sundae. Draco got a bowl of vanilla ice cream and an orange juice. Artemis got some caviar and an unsweetened iced tea. Blaise stared at Artemis and his choice of snack. "Is... that your usual snack?" He asked incredulously. Draco was also a little surprised that Artemis would consider an expensive delicacy as a regular everyday snack, but he had to pretend as though that was his normal choice as well, as to not appear poorer than Artemis.

Artemis said "I usually have it with something else, but yes, it is a usual snack." Blaise went back to his chocolate cake, still a little shocked. He personally, thought them nasty, but he knew of how expensive they were. He also could not believe that Artemis had gotten nothing sweet. _An unsweetened iced tea for goodness sake!_ He thought. _That must be utterly nasty. How is Artemis enjoying that? Well, back to my cake I guess._

The boys left the kitchen and headed for the library as to finish their Charms homework, which was write half a page on _Wingardium Leviosa._ Artemis decided not to mention that he had finished all of the homework in class. As the three boys sat down, the Trio burst into the library talking loudly.

They came over to the Slytherin's table and Draco sneered. Artemis sighed. _Oh no, another Taunt Potter and Weasley_ _session. Wonderful._ Artemis wondered whether he should help his Granger out and get the two groups away before they started sending hexes. Artemis knew that if they did, he would be able to have both Potter and Weasley on the ground within 10 seconds, considering he probably knew more hexes than both of them combined.

When Artemis saw that the two Gryffindor boys had stood up, wands out, and so had Draco, Artemis stood up too, much to everyone's surprise and said, "If we are going to start throwing hexes, why don't we both meet out on the Quidditch pitch at 7:30 sharp. Four-way duel between me, Draco, and two of you three. Don't be late." With that Artemis strode out of the library followed by the other Slytherins, adding a little Snape exit.

When Blaise and Draco caught up to Artemis, Blaise said, "That was hilarious, man! Loved the Snape exit. I'm sure you can take the Gryffindor's down easily." Draco frowned. "Yes, but I'm a little worried about that Granger girl. She's smart. Artemis, if Granger comes, you take her and I'll take whoever else is there with her. If it's just Potter and Weasley, you take Potter and I'll take Weasley." "Sounds about right." Artemis agreed.

"Guys, free period is almost over. Next we have LUNCH!" Artemis sighed, for what felt like the 40th time that day. "Blaise, does your stomach ever end or is it just a huge black hole at the bottom?" "I'd say the latter." Artemis sighed again, massaging his temples.

As they headed down towards the Great Hall, they ran into a group of fifth year Ravenclaws. "Watch where your going!" One yelled. Blaise retorted, "Yeah I was, but then I saw your face and quickly looked away before I died of horror." Artemis thought, _You know, Blaise is pretty crude in his retorts and insults, but they are pretty fitting._ The Ravenclaw looked affronted but walked away muttering "Slytherins! Horrible even as first years."

Smirking, Blaise and the rest of the Slytherin group headed again towards the Great Hall. While they were eating, Blaise asked, "So...Have you guys ever pulled a prank before?" "No." Artemis said, and Draco replied, "Only once or twice, on my cousins. They weren't' big or embarrassing though." "Well, I think it's high time that one happened. The Weasley twins, Fred and George haven't been pulling any lately, so I think it's high time we became the next Weasley twins!"

Artemis sighed, knowing he'd have to be a part of this. Usually he did not stoop so low, but honestly, it would be funny and, he could take time from his criminal ways at Hogwarts. Besides, Draco seemed pretty enthusiastic.

The bell rang, signaling classes once again. The Slytherins went to their Dorms for the Transfiguration book, and then headed down for McGonagall's classroom. As soon as they entered, Artemis took careful notice of Prof. McGonagall's facial expression and actions. It was clear almost immediately that she might just possibly be the strictest teacher in all of Hogwarts. She wore rectangular glasses and an emerald green cloak. But, from the way she talked and used her wand, Artemis knew that this was going to be a fun, if possibly slightly difficult class.

As soon as all the Slytherins and Ravenclaws were seated she rapped the desk lightly with her wand for attention. The room went silent, because everyone, genius or not, knew of Professor McGonagall's strictness.

"First off, I shall show you what transfiguration looks like." She then proceeded to change her desk into a pig and back again. "We shall start with something simple, nothing alive or exceptionally hard." She than levitated a pile of needles and dropped one onto each desk. "Now, each of you shall try to change this needle into a push pin, and nothing else. The only things I should see on your desks are needles or push pins." She gave the class a look that clearly said, _And if you do, your detention will last till Christmas, mark my words._

And with that cheery thought, everyone pulled out their wands and tried their best to transfigure the needle into a push pin. Artemis took one look at the needle, concentrated for about 5 seconds, and, in the needles place, was a push pin. "Excellent job, Mr. Fowl! 10 points to Slytherin." The Ravenclaws all glared at him, after all, they were the smart house, not supposed to be outdone by some stupid Slytherin. (However, this Slytherin was far from stupid)

After what felt like years of concentration, he, Blaise, and a few other Ravenclaws finally succeeded in turning their needle into a push pin. The bell rang, signaling another free period. "C'mon!" Blaise said. "We've got to get to the library and talk about our first prank."

Artemis sighed, he had secretly been hoping that Blaise would forget and he would not have to do this. Once they were in the library, Blaise sat down, and signaled for the other two to sit down with him. "What shall it be mates? I was thinking something to the Gryffindors in the Great Hall."

"Yes, that sounds good. But what?" Artemis pointed out. "How about something with a lot of pink." Draco said with an evil grin on his face. "Wait I've got it. How about we do something that will turn Gryffindor pink."

"How do we turn Gryffindor pink? Godric Gryffindor died many years ago, he died when" Artemis was cut off. "Artemis, shut up." Said Blaise. "We don't need a history lesson on the founder of our rival house. But Draco, still, he's got a point. What do you mean by turning Gryffindor pink?"

"I mean, the Gryffindor's themselves, their common room, their baggage, robes...everything!" Draco said with a grin. "But it should only last for two days. After the first day they will fear it's permanent, but then after two days it will go away, because we don't exactly want the Gryffindor's all coming up with knives from the kitchens and murdering us all."

"You know what... I did not think I wanted to get involved in this, but it's getting a lot more interesting than I expected. Don't expect me to take part in all of these, and definitely don't make me set these up, I'm just here for strategy. And I know exactly what we need for this." And I know exactly how to turn Gryffindor pink." Artemis said with his signature vampire smile.

 _A few hours later..._

Artemis stood up from writing down the plan, that was his job, after all, he had by far the neatest handwriting out of possibly all the first years combined. He looked over at the clock. It read 7:23. "Draco, we should probably ready for the duel. We have 7 minutes to get down there, and I said not to be late. Draco stood up as well did Blaise. "I'll just sit in the stands and cheer on you guys. I'm sure you'll do perfectly fine though. In fact, I bet Weasley two galleons that you guys would win." "I'm surprised he has two galleons." Draco snickered.

As they reached the Quidditch pitch at 2:28 exactly they saw none of the Gryffindors. In fact, they did not show up until 2:32, and when they burst onto the Quidditch pitch, huffing for breath, Draco sneered, "You're late." Hermione was a little upset but kept her cool. "Harry was in the library, and when me and Ron showed up, Ms. Pince gave us a talk about being quiet in the library. That is the only reason why we are late." That was a lie, and Artemis could see right through it. But he decided to say no more of it.

"HERMIONE VS ARTEMIS AND DRACO VS HARRY!" Blaise yelled, like a commentator at a sports event. Artemis paired up with Hermione and saw that she knew what she was doing. Artemis still had no doubts about beating her, but she would have beat almost any other first year, he could see that. "BEGIN!" Screamed Blaise.

Artemis cast first, _"_ Leviocorpus!" Hermione dodged and sent back, "Petrificus Totalus!" This continued rather similarly for about a minute. "Rictumsempra!" "Confringo!" "Incarerous!" Hermione was unable to dodge the binding spell and was surrounded by invisible ropes. "Expelliarmus." Artemis said lazily. Hermione thought, _He knows just as many advanced spells as I do, probably more._ _It's nice to know another first year also read The Standard Book of Spells grades 1 through 3._

To tell the truth, Artemis had read The Standard Book of Spells grades 1 through 4, but Hermione did not need to hear that just yet. Harry and Draco were still dueling, using far less advanced spells, as they had only skimmed the books and only knew the simplest ones. Mostly, it was just Stupefy and Protego. Artemis joined in on the duel, and, with a simple _Incarerous,_ he had Harry tied with the same invisible bindings as Hermione.

"AND THE SLYTHERINS WIN!" Blaise screamed again. Harry was still looking at Artemis and Hermione incredulously "Where did you learn all those spells?" He asked them. "Well, I've read The Standard Book of Spells grades 1, 2, and 3." Hermione answered. Harry stared at her in shock. "And I've read The Standard Book of Spells grades 1, 2, 3, and 4." Artemis said coolly, smirking.

At that point, everyone was staring, but not at Artemis, they were staring at Professor Dumbledore, who was standing just inside the Quidditch pitch. "H-have you been standing there the whole time?" Blaise stuttered. "Yes, and I found the duel between Mr. Fowl and Ms. Granger especially interesting. Those were third and fourth year spells, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked. They both nodded. "Well, I am very impressed that first years were able to learn and correctly perform those spells, so 30 points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor. However, it _is_ past curfew, so 5 points from each of you. Now, run along back to your dorms." He said, his bright blue eyes twinking.

Everyone hurried back to their dorms as quietly as possible, and when they reached the Slytherin common room, Blaise collapsed on the couch dramatically. "Come on Blaisie, we've got to get some sleep, otherwise we'll be zombies tomorrow. Or at least the living equivalent." Joked Draco. "Do not call me Blaisie." Growled Blaise. Once they got into their dorm, Artemis immediately got changed and lay down in bed with his earbuds and iPod, putting on some classical music, hoping to drain out his fellow dorm mates.

Once everything was finally quiet, or at least mostly, Artemis got up, took out the earbuds and turned off the light. It did not take long for everyone to fall asleep, it had been a long first day.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 ** _Hey again, did you guys enjoy this chapter?_**

 ** _Please read and review!_**

 ** _I do not mind constructive criticism, because it is helpful for me to make this a better fanfiction, but please no hating!_**

 _ **~ArtemisMalfoy101**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi guys, thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited.**_

 _ **This will be a short chapter, sorry about that**_

 _ **I am looking for a beta reader, so anyone who is willing to help me out with that, I would be very thankful**_

 _ **People will be OOC, sorry about that**_

 _ **Please read, review, follow, and favorite!**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Artemis woke up to Draco leaning over his bed. "Man, I thought you'd never wake up, it's 7:15! Don't you usually get up at 5:30 or something? We've got 40 minutes till we head down to breakfast."

Artemis groaned. He felt exhausted, but that was probably because of the exertion from the dual last night. He got up and, after dressing and performing his 25-minute hygiene ritual, headed down to the common room with Blaise and Draco.

Artemis picked up a book on Animagi. He knew this was from the restricted section, but decided not to question it. He started to read it, intrigued. _Perhaps, if I started now, I might become an Animagus by the end of second year. I am a fast leaner and a genius after all._

The three Slytherin boys headed down to the Great Hall at 7:40 as to avoid the crowds of students that usually arrived around 7:50. Sure enough, ten minutes later, what looked like the whole of Gryffindor exploded into the Great Hall, disturbing the peace and quiet.

Breakfast appeared in the platters on the table, and the Slytherins tried their best to look away from the Gryffindor table, seeing as Ronald Weasley was again eating as if he'd never seen food in his life.

Artemis looked at his schedule, first they had History of Magic with Ravenclaws, then free period, Herbology with Hufflepuffs, Potions with the Gryffindors, then one last free period.

The Slytherins quickly headed up the common room and get their History of Magic book, then headed over to what might be the most boring class in the history of Hogwarts, taught by most definitely the most boring teacher in the history of Hogwarts, Professor Binns, a ghost.

After the rest of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws had trickled into the room, the pale form of the much-despised ghost, Professor Binns, floated up from behind the desk.

Professor Binns droning voice began a long monologue, and after some time (5 minutes) even the nerdy and studious Ravenclaws looked like they might fall asleep then and there.

Blaise was snoring loudly, Draco's eyelids were drooping, and Artemis was transfiguring his quill into different small items, and when a baby garter snake came onto Draco's side of the desk, Artemis quickly scooped it up and transfigured it back into his quill. Draco would have been surprised, but he had seen Artemis do many advanced spells during the dual, so he expected as much.

Binns droned on, and on, for what seemed like forever to Artemis, and he was getting bored of transfiguring his quill. He looked over at Blaise in amusement. He was snoring loudly and it was a miracle Professor Binns did not catch this. Then again, Binns did not catch Artemis transfiguring his pencil into a snitch.

After what felt like 45 days instead of 45 minutes, the bell rang and Blaise jumped up from his desk screaming for the world to hear, "FREEDOM!" Draco and Artemis rolled their eyes in synch. Blaise, always the drama queen (king)

After Blaise had finally calmed down, the Slytherin Trio headed down to the common room to spend their free period. The girls were spending their time in the library, studying, but none of the boys wanted to study. (Artemis, because he already knew the entire first year curriculum, and the other two boys because, well, who wants to study?)

Blaise had challenged Artemis to a game of Wizard Chess, and Artemis had demolished him after a mere 10 minutes. Blaise threw his hands in the air after the third round of him being destroyed and said, "Oh my gosh, this is hopeless, I officially give up." Artemis just smirked at him.

After the free period was over, the Slytherin Trio grabbed their Herbology books and headed outside towards Greenhouse 1. Artemis took one look at the plants and knew that Herbology was NOT his strong suit. Even if he WAS a genius. Plants and dirt were not his area.

Pretty soon, Professor Sprout had them planting stupid little flowers that looked like dandelions and apparently had the ability to heal headaches if you extracted the juice from their leaves. Both Artemis and Draco had been raised as rich purebloods, and had no intention of planting flowers, lest get dirt under their fingernails. They both hung back and let their partners do the work.

Sadly, Professor Sprout noticed them and forced them to work. Artemis pretended to help Blaise plant, and Draco pretended to help Pansy. After they had finished 'Planting' the stupid flowers, Professor Sprout gave them a talk about how 'Important' and 'Necessary' Herbology was to the Wizarding world. Honestly, Artemis saw no point in Herbology, but he did not want a detention on his second day.

After class was over, they headed back to the common room. Blaise and Draco got into a long and (in Artemis's opinion) pointless argument over which house-elf was worse, Dobby, or Nufi.

"Nufi checks the mail for _dangers to master_ five times before giving it to us!"

"Dobby only wears pillowcases 15 years old or older!"

"Nufi once cleaned the front hall 1001 times in a row but never cleaned anything else during that time!"

This meaninglessness continued for five or so minutes, but it felt like 5 hours to a certain Slytherin genius.

In the end, Blaise gave in, after Draco pointed out that one night Dobby only gave them plastic utensils, in fear that they would try and commit suicide. The stupid house-elf refused to give Lucius the utensils, but quickly gave them back once he had been threatened with torture and death.

Blaise was sulking on the couch from defeat, and Draco was giving him a smug smirk. He sighed, sometimes his friends were so childish.

Blaise looked at the clock and his mouth formed a smirk. "Hey guys, its 7:15! Time for some entertainment provided especially by one Severus Snape and his precious Gryffindors."

The other Slytherins smirked. They knew how much the potions master despised the red and gold clothed students.

The Trio made their way down to the dark and dreary classroom. Artemis sat with Draco, Blaise with Hannah, and Pansy with Eva.

The Gryffindors came in, and Draco could not help but sneer at the Golden Trio. The redhead was dressed in what could have possibly been the most drab robe the Slytherins had ever seen in their lives. Then again, they had been raised with nothing short of a fortune right at their fingertips.

Snape entered the classroom with a billow of black robes, and a prominent sneer directed towards the Gryffindors. _He seems to be sneering directly at Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived._

The potions master glared at the entire room, which worked effectively because even the redheaded Gryffindor shut up.

His glare turned into another sneer at Potter, and he asked, almost tauntingly, "Now Potter, let us see if being the so-called Boy-Who-Lived truly makes you above everyone now. Let's see here, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The boy blushed, and said shakily, "I-I don't know sir." Snape sneered again.

"Professor Snape, if you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood you get what is known as the drau-" "Ms. Granger! I do not remember you raising your hand, 10 points from Gryffindor."

All the Slytherins snickered and the bushy haired girl, Granger, blushed and glared at them. Then she did something no one expected her to do. She raised her hand and waited.

Snape sighed, and called on her, knowing he would regret it. She burst out with, "Professor Snape sir? The Slytherins are bullying me."

The shadow of a smirk played on Snape's lips, but he could do nothing but deduct points from his own house, sadly. "3 points from Slytherin."

"Three points? That's it?" Now a smirk clearly showed on Snape. His obsidian eyes glittered with malicious light as he said, "No speaking out of turn, Ms. Granger. 15 points from Gryffindor."

The Slytherins couldn't help it, they all burst out laughing. Granger turned pink, then red. She clearly wanted nothing more then to yell at them, but if she did Snape would most likely take fifty points from her.

So she sat there, seething, while the Slytherins calmed themselves down. Even Artemis, the most expressionless boy in Slytherin, probably even Hogwarts, could not stifle a snicker.

The potions master sent a slightly amused glare towards the Slytherins, silently saying that if they did not _shut up_ he would be forced to take points.

"Now, can anyone else answer that question, and Ms. Granger, in the future if you would like to answer a question you will _raise your hand."_

Draco could not help but smirk at her, he loved seeing her all riled up. She resorted to the patented Snape-glare, but he was unfazed by it. Snape _was_ his godfather after all.

Snape gave them all instructions on how to brew a calming draught, very simple in a the opinion of a certain genius. They quickly started on the potions, Draco cut the ingredients, and he put them into the cauldron and stirred.

The potions master came around the room and he sneered at Longbottoms potion, saying "Now now Mr Longbottom, did I not clearly say that after the Dragon scale is added, you stir twice counter clockwise, and wait twenty seconds before adding the monkey hair? If you were to do his correctly, the potion would be a pale blue. Your potion however, is a dark orange." He sneered, and the boy was hyperventilating and looking at him with terror evident in his eyes.

Artemis and Draco rolled their eyes, as did the rest of the Slytherins, and turned back to their potions. As Snape came around and looked at their potion, his face gave way to reveal that he was impressed and slightly shocked, but he quickly retreated into is expressionless mask. "20 points to Slytherin for a perfect potion and most definitely better than quite a few of my third and perhaps even fourth year calming draughts."

They were quite happy, for it was a known fact that Snape was near impossible to impress as he himself set the record for youngest potions master in a century. Or maybe it was because he hid all his feelings behind that mask.

Right before they left the classroom, Snape called, "Mr. Fowl and Mr. Malfoy, please come here." He was not nervous, he knew that they had done nothing wrong. Draco seemed to know that too, he was not showing signs of being nervous.

"You two impress me, your potion making skills are far beyond those of a first year. I was wondering if you would be willing to tutor a few of my first and perhaps even second years. Also, Mr. Fowl, Minerva has been requesting that you tutor in Transfiguration as well. I hope you will consider these opportunities. If you are willing to do this, please inform either me or Minerva before tomorrow night."

"Yes, I believe that I would be willing to tutor in Transfiguration and Potions, I would just like to know the times that these lessons will take place at."

"They will take place at 7:00 pm on Tuesdays in the dungeons, and 8:30 pm on Thursdays in the Transfiguration classroom."

"That will work, who will I be teaching? If you know yet, that is."

"You will be tutoring Ron Weasley in Potions, and Theodore Nott in Transfiguration." Artemis inwardly groaned, he would be fine with Nott, but Weasley would just be a pain.

Draco had been just standing by, but now he spoke up, "This would be ok with me, as long as it does not interfere with Quidditch."

"You will be tutoring on Wednesdays at 8:00, and you will be tutoring Neville Longbottom." Draco actually groaned, but suppressed it quickly. However, even as he looked up he saw the shadows of an amused smile on Snape's lips.

The two boys thanked Snape, and left the classroom. As soon as they had left Draco started whining and complaining. "Longbottom! I have to tutor the Squib! I never thought it would be that bad, you saw him in Potions, he's hopeless!"

Artemis sighed, he would never be so childish. "I know, but think about it. I have to tutor Weasley, he's as bad as Longbottom, if not worse. Also, he hates us, and he's a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake!"

Both of them sat down in the library and grabbed books, trying to ignore the presence of the Golden Trio behind them. He eventually gave in, he could not stand the feeling of people glaring at his back.

"What is it?" He asked with a high-class drawl. Weasley glared at him, "Fowl, you know perfectly well what it is!"

"Well, unfortunately for you, I really have no idea." A slight bit a sarcasm dripped in.

"How dare you ridicule Hermione in class, and then say Neville and I were near Squibs! Yeah, we were there in the hallway, we wanted to hear what Snape had called you in about."

"How dare we ridicule Granger? We were not ridiculing her, Professor Snape simply gave him what she deserved for talking out of turn. We were not bullying her, we simply have a sense of humor. You know, Granger should be a comedian, she is a Mudblood and all that, she of all people should understand the way these Muggle things work."

"TAKE THAT BACK FOWL!"

"What? I was simply explaining why Granger should be a comedian." He smirked at her.

"You can't call our friend Mudblood, she's a Muggleborn and you better call her that, or your gonna regret it! Just cause you're a pureblood, and your rich and your famous, and your amazing at magic, and your a genius and your tutoring someone in your first year, and-"

"Yes thank you for listing all the things that make me the best wizard in the school, my ego needs a bit of stroking at the moment." He smirked at Weasleys face going to pink to a red matching his hair, an amazing achievement in Artemis' opinion, his hair was an amazingly vibrant red.

Harry Potter had stayed surprisingly quiet, he noticed. He looked quite shy and just stood behind the mudblood and redhead. He had jet-black, messy hair, pale skin, round glasses, and startling green eyes.

He was thinking of just ignoring the boy, but remembered him mouthing _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin,_ during the sorting. Obviously the hat wanted him in Slytherin, but someone _probably the redheaded Weasel_ had told him that Slytherin was the house of the evil.

He wanted to get to know the boy, earn his trust, and learn why the hat wanted him Slytherin, and why he did not want to be there. He decided to help the boy, that would be a good start.

" _Reparo Oculosis"_ he whispered, pointing at the emerald eyes. The boy jumped back, but then looked at him with amazement showing clearly in his face.

"You…..you fixed my eyesight. I-I don't need my glasses." the stammered. The boy looked scared of him, but he also looked like he wanted to hug the Slytherin.

"Yes, I simply used one of the spells I read in the library. I wanted to see if it truly worked. It did, apparently" He smirked inwardly, it looked like he had earned the boy's respect and trust almost instantly.

"I-I don't know….that was…..thank you. Can I speak to you in private?" Artemis was slightly surprised, but he just nodded and the followed him out into the hall.

As soon as they were outside the boy lost his stutter and embarrassment immediately. "I, for one, am not like my friends, I am not an idiot. Why did you help me, what is your ulterior motive?"

 _Ah, so that's why the hat wanted him in Slytherin. With a bit of work, he could truly be one. He does not really trust me, it is all a mask. He has very good masks, I wonder when he developed them._

"I just wanted to gain your trust. However, it seems you are not a truly a Gryffindor, but a snake is disguise. Tell me, why did not not want the house of the Snakes? It is not like all dark wizards are from Slytherin. Ok, maybe they are. But there have been plenty of neutral wizards from Slytherin. The Zabini's for example." He said smoothly.

He nodded slowly, his narrowed green eyes meeting the Slytherin's calculating icy blue ones. "I see your point. I only wished not to be in Slytherin because that idiot _Ron_ , he nearly spat out the name, brainwashed me into thinking that Gryffindor was the best house. He was wrong, and I wish I never sat next to him in the train."

Artemis was slightly surprised, the boy was definitely a Slytherin at heart, perhaps he could request a resorting. However, he hid it all well behind a mask of indifference. "You could request a resorting."

"You can do that? I never knew that…..yes it will be so nice to get away from that redhead and know-it-all. Stupid Hermione, thinks she owns the whole world cause she swallowed the textbook."

"Request it of Professor Dumbledore, usually it takes 2 to 3 weeks to work out a resorting, I am sure you will be in Slytherin."

"I certainly hope so. Catch you later, I must go head back to the dorms with my _friends."_ He snickered at the word. As if.

"I hope to see you later, Potter."

"Harry. Call me Harry. If we're friends now, we should go on a first-name-basis, should we not?"

"I suppose. In that case, call me Artemis."

"Ok then goodnight F- Artemis."

"Goodnight."

 _ **End of Chapter 4!**_

 _ **Hey everyone, sorry for kind of short chapter! I just want to say, this is not a DLP Fanfiction, Harry is only going to be more cunning and Slytherin-y. If you don't like this, tell me in the comments. Also, comment if you want something changed, I'll try my best to change the storyline, without changing it completely. The only reason I say this is because I don't have a black and white view on what will happen in this story in the future, I only have ideas. Thank you guys so much for reading this, it means a lot. Please read, review and favorite!**_

 _ **~ArtemisMalfoy101**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi again, chapter 5 is now out!**_

 _ **Are you guys enjoying this?**_

 _ **Tell me if you want to suggest changes to the story, I will definitely consider them! :)**_

 _ **Please leave comments I really do appreciate advice!**_

 _ **I'm sorry if my writing is not great, this is my first time ever writing.**_

 _ **Tiny amount of swearing, not bad at all, barely even swearing.**_

 _ **Please read, review, and favorite!**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _One week later…_

"Damn it Blaise, its 5:30 in the morning! Please don't tell me you are waking me and Artemis at this ungodly time for fun"

"Actually Draco, I've been up for 15 minutes now, I was up before Blaise." He got out of bed, quietly swearing and saying something about stupid, _stupid_ early birds.

After they were all dressed, they headed down to the common room around 6:45. Only a few other students were up, most of them sixth and seventh years.

He headed over to the books and quickly got immersed in a book of Dark curses that he immediately recognized as from the restricted section. He decided not to question it.

In the Great Hall, the tables were filled with loud whisperings of _Harry Potter did what?_ And _I heard he hates his house._ And _He wants a what? A resorting?_

He had to stifle a snicker, Potter had done it. He had requested a resorting, and it was happening today. He saw the sorting hat at the front of the hall.

Dumbledore got up, announced the resorting of Harry James Potter, and asked for Harry to join him on the platform.

The boy walked up the middle of the hall and stood next to the stool on which the sorting hat lay.

Minerva McGonagall picked up the hat gently and placed it on Harry's head. The hat seemed to be in deep concentration but then came to a clear conclusion.

The entire Great Hall seemed to be holding its breath, and then the hat screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone gasped. McGonagall was gaping, as were the other teachers besides Dumbledore and Snape.

Snap _e_ looked like someone had told he was going to be slowly tortured and killed the next day by the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore had a very strange looked look in eyes, they had lost all their twinkle, they looked almost calculating as he stared at the Slytherins.

In fact, the whole school was staring at the Slytherins, Harry, and specifically, the Slytherins sitting next to Harry, Artemis Fowl and Draco Malfoy. Two of the richest and well-known pure blooded families in all of Britain, sitting next to a mere Half-blood.

Artemis, of course, had told Draco to be nice to Harry, he was more of a Slytherin than at first glance. He had reluctantly agreed, and was forced to take an Unbreakable Vow.

Blaise sat next to Draco, and Theo sat next to him. He had gotten to know the second year better after tutoring him in Transfiguration.

He actually was not that bad, it just took him a little more practice, but once he got it, his were much more powerful the majority of the students.

Harry and Draco had gotten into a long conversation about Quidditch, as they were both practically prodigies at it. Harry was the best Chaser of the year, and Draco was the best Seeker. Artemis was also a wonderful strategist.

There was not a doubt in anyone's mind that now that Slytherin had _two_ Quidditch prodigies, the Quidditch Cup was practically in the palm of their hands.

They also had the genius who answered every single question, taking five minutes to do so. Each answer usually got him 10 points, it was in so much detail.

With all those points, they would win House Cup no problem as well. Honestly, all he wanted to do was see the look on Weasleys face, he loved seeing the kid riled up.

It was Tuesday, so they had Charms first. _Oh no, I have to tutor Weasley tonight. I'd rather have History of Magic all day. And that's saying something._

In the classroom, Flitwick started lecturing on cleaning charms. He was going to get a nice house-elf that summer at Knockturn Alley, so he would not need them for long, but he still knew he had to learn them.

Once he had performed each charm flawlessly, wandlessly, and non verbally, Professor Flitwick's eyes widened immensely, and he mumbled, "50 points to Slytherin."

He then went to his desk, muttering something. Artemis sat back, however, his back did not hit the back, any pure blood worth his salt knows that you back should never be anywhere near the back of the seat.

He pulled out his book on Dark Curses, which he had disguised as the first year Charms textbook. He did not want to be caught reading a restricted book.

After class finished, most everyone had performed the spell, but only a spare few had done it flawlessly as he had.

"Whoa man." Blaise breathed after class was over "What _was_ that? Flawless Wandless _and_ Nonverbal magic?! You're 11 for Merlin's sake!"

"I've been reading up on Wandless and Nonverbal magic. It is quite useful if one masters it." He said coolly.

Blaise turned away, still mumbling about "stupid show-offy genius." Artemis barely restrained himself from giving Blaise a superior smirk.

"Oh goody. Defense with King I-was-attacked-by-a-vampire-oh-no-now-I-have-an-insufferable-stutter."

Artemis and Blaise grimaced. Defense was quickly becoming the most loathed class in Hogwarts. In fact, Defense being awful was probably the only thing all the houses _had_ to agree on. Even the Ravenclaws, those bookworms.

"H-hello and w-welcome back to Defense against the D-Dark A-Arts. T-today we will be l-learning about w-why w-w-w-werewolves are d-d-dangerous. Artemis stopped paying attention, he did not want to waste precious his most precious brain cells.

 _You know, Dumbledore had been acting most strangely recently. He's lost that twinkle in his eyes. Actually that's not a loss, the twinkle was kind of freaky. He's also been spending much too long up in that office of his. Even a headmaster does not have that much paperwork. He acts differently too, he's not as grandfatherly as before. You know, that was all fake so that's not a loss either. Hmm, I wonder what's caused this. Perhaps he's getting complaint notes or meetings from the Ministry. I would not be surprised. Oh well, it's near the end of the period, better leave the stutter king to stutter at his , that was a joke. Haven't made one of those in years, not since…._

"-temis! Artemis! I've been calling you for a minute now!"

"Oh sorry Draco, just a little lost in my thoughts"

"A little?!"

"Well, I have lots of thoughts, unlike you, as your brain can probably support all information up until 2+2, but then it implodes, as the information is too much for it to handle."

Draco looked stunned, shocked, angry, but settled on slightly angry, slightly amused.

"Guys. Stop bickering so we can head down to the common room and figure out how to prank Weasley."

As the three boys headed to the common room Blaise bumped into a boy with messy black hair, and emerald eyes. "Potter! What are you doing in the dungeons….oh."

Potter smirked, and the three boys wordlessly entered the common room. "You know, this room is a whole lot more calming than the Gryffindor common room. That place was bright!"

Draco snickered, while Blaise and Artemis had to suppress smiles, all of them thought about what torture it must have been, living there.

Draco, surprisingly was the one who started the conversation "So, Harry…..um….can I call you Harry?" When Harry nodded at Draco, he continued. "Why did you...er…ask for a resorting?"

Harry looked thoughtful at this, but answered. "I asked for a resorting, because it came to my attention that the Slytherins were not _all_ evil, and I am much more like a Slytherin than a Gryffindork." Blaise snorted.

Draco decided to go near all out. "Is Weasley your friend?" He blurted. Harry looked at him a little strangely but then shrugged and said "No, not really, not only pretended to be my friend because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Right, so if you're not friends with Weasel-boy, you would not mind if we were to cruelly prank him tomorrow morning in the Great Hall?" Harry grinned evilly in a way none of them expected him to be capable of doing. "Oh no, I would not mind at all." Draco grinned back and said "Oh, wonderful, now let's get started." Everyone's face lit up in sadistic glee.

25 minutes later, the Slytherins had a plan. They were to (quietly and surreptitiously) sneak special pills from the Weasley twins into Weasley and Grangers' pumpkin juice.

Weasleys pill was made so whoever took it would have an uncontrollable feeling of spiders and other insects under his skin. It would last three days.

Grangers pill, on the other hand, would make her see every Homework assignment, test, or quiz as a Troll for the next month or so. They were all hoping that eventually Granger would just give up and her grades would actually slip.

As they headed to Transfiguration, they ran into a group of Gryffindors, namely Weasley, Longbottom, and Granger. Weasley was red, and he immediately started yelling at the Slytherins. "What did you do you slimy serpents, turning our Harry into a brainwashed slimeball too! How dare you!"

Harry glared at him coldly, and said "Weasley" Ron flinched at his surname. "You only wanted to be friend as so too piggyback on fame. You were never a real friend. You never truly cared for me, if you did you would have seen the true Serpent inside me. I have found my true house, and my true friends. Get out of my sight, and take Longbottom and the Mudblood with you."

Artemis was truly impressed, to turn your back on your first friends is impressive, even for a Slytherin. He looked over at Weasley, who was turning red. He was obviously furious at how Harry had called Granger a Mudblood.

He was right, as Weasley started screaming his head off at Harry. "How dare you, you can't call your friend a Mudblood!

"She is not my friend, she is just a stupid Mudblood who buries her head in books all day long." Weasley and Granger both turned red in fury, Weasley whipped out his wand to curse Harry, but Artemis was faster.

"PETREF-" Weasley screamed, but Artemis was much faster."Expelliarmus." Weasley's wand came flying over to Artemis, and he caught it with ease, surprisingly. Granger looked as though she might explode, while Weasley was redder than the famous Weasley red.

Granger spoke for the first time, stuttering at the three-no wait-four Slytherins. "H-Harry h-how could you? You are...were…..our friend! H-how can you turn your back o-on us?" She looked as though she was about to cry, but Harry's face was still stone cold. He looked down at her from his nose, and sneered at her.

He then did a typical Snape-exit, his black robes billowing behind him. Artemis, Draco, and Blaise followed suit, leaving two stunned Gryffindor's in their wake.

The Slytherins walked in silence for a few minutes, but Blaise broke the silence. "Ugh, well those two Gryffindorks made us late for Transfiguration, let's hope Professor McGonagall takes of less than 50 points." Draco snorted and said, "Yeah, I think that's more like let's hope she takes less than 200 points. I mean, we are _late for class_. That must be a government offense." The four boys snickered.

As they walked into the classroom, the McGonagall glared at the boys. "Do you four boys have a reason to be late for class? Because if you don't, that's 30 points from Slytherin." Harry spoke up, a surprise to everyone, including McGonagall.

"Why dear Professor, of course we did not mean to be late, we just got interrupted in the hallway by some of Gryffindor's, specifically Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They stopped us continuing on our route to this classroom, I and the rest of my friends are all very sorry we were late." Harry said this in a smooth, nearly hypnotic voice that could probably convince Dumbledore to jump off a cliff naked. Then again, the old coot might just do that anyway.

McGonagall looked at Harry with sympathy and said gently, "Well, I for one am very sorry for the behavior of my house, I shall be talking to Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger after dinner. Please be seated, no points taken or detention." It was then that Artemis realized how powerful his group of friends were. They had money, the Fowl's, Malfoy's Zabini's and Potter's were all filthy rich families, each with far more than five houses. They had his genius, Draco's truly impressive skill at Potions, Harry's hypnotic voice, and Blaise's ability to do Hexes and Jinxes was practically prodigal.

All together, they could take over the Wizarding World if they chose to. They were all very powerful, each of them taking one of the first five spots in the Hogwarts grade ranking. First was taken by Artemis, second by Draco, third by Granger, _stupid smart Mudblood,_ fourth by Harry, and fifth by Blaise.

Artemis was jerked out of his thoughts by Draco's whisper of, "Artemis? Artemis? Seriously man, you gotta stop getting lost in your own thoughts. But were transfiguring a matchbox into a jewelry box.

Artemis picked up his matchbox. He concentrated on the jewelry box he had pictured in his mind, and soon he was holding a most beautiful jewelry box. It was silver, with golden and green patterns on it. The handle was solid gold, and there were two snakes on the top, made of silver, with emerald eyes. The snakes twisted together to form a handle.

McGonagall walked over to him, her eyes wider than he had ever seen her, her jaw was dropped. She picked it up, stunned "Mr. Fowl. Most wonderful job. I've never seen someone besides myself be able to create such real looking jewels! 50 points to Slytherin."

She walked over to her desk, all the while muttering about the next Tom Riddle. Everyone in the class was staring at Artemis. Draco looked over at him, before whispering, "Come to Malfoy Manor over break next week. Father can take us both to Gringotts and get a Blood Test. I assume you know what that is?" Artemis nodded. "I feel that you need one."

 _After dinner, Slytherin common room._

"Crap! Look at all this History of Magic homework, we gotta write three feet on the 1864 Goblin Revolution! I honestly think I might die." Blaise whined. Even Artemis, the genius of the group, had to admit the History of Magic was a waste of time, he could learn more if he taught himself.

The common room was mostly quiet, as all the Slytherins were working on their homework. As 11:00 neared, Blaise and Draco headed up to the dorms. At 11:30, Harry looked up from his book and gave Artemis a questioning look. He nodded, and the two boys went up to the dorms to get ready for bed.

Soon all of Slytherin house was silent, and the few students that were still awake headed up to their dorms. Soon all of Hogwarts was asleep.

 _ **Lols I know, corny ending, but it's all I could think of, my mind sorta went blank. Harry is not going evil, he is just more Slytherin-y, you know, more cunning and ambitious. It's not gonna be a DLP Fanfic or something. I don't mind constructive criticism, but please no flaming! Oh, I forgot to say this earlier, but this is not going to be AF/DM. Girlfriends are going to be third year. Will Artemis have a girlfriend? Maybe. If anyone is willing to be Beta Reader that would be much appreciated, just PM me. Please Read, Review, and Favorite!**_

 _ **~ArtemisMalfoy101**_


	6. Update (Not a chapter sorry!)

**Ok guys I'm sorry I have not updated in a long time, there is no excuse. Here's the bad news. I was just looking back at my documents, and I could not find the new chapter at all, it was not there. Stupid computers. I'm not quite sure what happened to it, it could have been deleted, or it could have been lost, I'm not quite sure. I will continue to look for it, but if I can't find it, I'll have to rewrite all of the chapters. Ugh, sorry about this, I'll try to post soon, but I'm keeping up like three Fanfics at the same time, and I'm about to add another. My god I'm so thankful that I'm getting my own computer soon! Anyway, bye for now!**


End file.
